


blue he tells me is the color of the sky (and the ocean in between us)

by teashoppe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teashoppe/pseuds/teashoppe
Summary: Without each other they are incomplete.





	blue he tells me is the color of the sky (and the ocean in between us)

**Author's Note:**

> \- behold, the pirate/prince au  
> \- dedicated to cam & gabby ♥♥♥♥♥  
> \- expect a rating change... eventually... lol  
> \- follow me @harucchu  
> \- this fic will be my death

A breeze ruffles Souma’s hair as he stares out at the sea. Although he’s never stepped foot onto the shore before, he imagines the sand, cold beneath his feet at this time of day, soothing between his bare toes. Briny air fills Souma's lungs, more strongly than usual, perhaps because he isn’t on his balcony, watching the sea ebb and flow from a distance. Souma exhales.

 

Dawn breaks over the horizon, warming the ocean’s dark, navy surface with orange and yellow beams of light. Souma indulges in the beautiful, fleeting sight before commanding, “Come, Saigo-don.” Souma kicks, steering his horse east with its reins. The horse trots in the direction of the palace looming regally above the trees.

 

Slowly, the ocean becomes quiet as he and Saigo-don move farther and farther away from the sea. There’s a small voice inside Souma’s head screaming at him to leave, to run to the beach and never return, to play amongst the turtles and pluck the stars from the sky, but Souma has a duty—to his nation, to his people—traditions expected of him to adhere to and uphold, and so, he stands tall as the crown prince of a flourishing nation rising from the ashes of war, his dreams, his freedom, his selfishness, all meaningless now, forgotten and locked away into the deepest part of his heart.

 

Souma dismounts, and hands Saigo-don’s reins to the stable attendant. Souma smiles, thanking the attendant for his service and the horse for its good work, but the anxiety that plagued him in the dawning hours still remains, gnawing at his stomach like the day he was presented as an adult in society, dressed in the finest kimono Itsuki Shu could offer them. (The day is still a vivid memory to him—the applause bursting from the crowd who traveled far and wide to witness this historic occasion, the look of happiness on his parents’ faces amidst the cherry blossoms falling down on them like snow that mid-April afternoon. The prince could never forget it.)

 

 _I’m getting married today._ Souma enters the palace walls, immediately greeted by servants with congratulations. The servants escort him into his chambers, bathing him, dressing him in the white kimono bearing the Kanzaki’s insignia on its back that Shu dexterously sprinkled with twinkling gold, lathering his violet hair with exotic, fragrant oils they assume befitting of newlyweds. Souma seems to spend hours upon hours seated in seiza, anticipating the moment he can feel his legs again. The queen appears briefly to adorn her child’s head with a crown, especially reserved for his wedding day, and kisses his forehead ‘good luck’.

 

“Excuse me, Prince Souma? Your betrothed is waiting for you.”


End file.
